Parallel
by Grey Cho
Summary: Parallel. Mungkin itulah kata yang paling tepat untuk melukiskan kami berdua.


Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

GinHiji

Hijikata's POV

 **Parallel**

"Jangan mengikuti jejak kembaranmu! Kau tidak boleh menjadi _samurai_!"

Larangan itulah yang membuatku gamang. Kaki terdiam, terlupa bagaimana sebuah gerakan. Aku menengok ke luar kediaman, menyaksikan kembaranku tengah mengayunkan pedang kayu. Peluh yang menetes dari pori-pori pelipisnya terlihat berkilauan terpapar sang mentari, laksana mutiara yang berjatuhan dari mega. Napas tersengalnya terdengar sama nyaringnya dengan kumbang musim panas. Aku hanya bisa melabuhkan kelereng hitamku dari kejauhan. Ibuku berada di hadapanku, menasehatiku macam-macam.

Namaku Sakata Toushiro. Terlahir sebagai anak kembar. Pemuda yang lebih dahulu lahir ke dunia berselang tak lebih dari sepuluh menit dariku itulah kembaranku. Sakata Gintoki. Meski kembar, hanya wajah kami yang serupa. Perawakan Gintoki lebih menyerupai ayah. Rambut serupa gumpalan awan cerah serta bola mata yang terkadang berkilat serupa darah segar. Aku lebih seperti ibuku dalam ukuran mini dan versi lelaki. Rambutku hitam legam, begitu kontras dengan rambut kembaranku. Bola mataku senada, menyamarkan warna cerah lain dalam kegelapan pekat.

Terlebih walaupun kembar, ibu terlihat memperlakukan kami berdua begitu berbeda. Gintoki yang ingin menjadi _samurai_ harus merasakan tirani. Ibu hanya memberikan jaminan sandang dan pangan untuknya. Itu pun bila dia tidak berbuat onar dalam pandangan ibu. Ada saatnya ibu menghukum pemuda berambut putih itu dengan tidak memberikan jatah makan siang. Aku harus menyelinap diam-diam, memasukkan beberapa _onigiri_ ke _yukata_ hitam yang kukenakan. Kususul sang pemuda ke halaman belakang dan menaruh panganan tersebut di dekatnya lalu pergi.

Padahal mendiami atap yang sama. Namun, kata adalah sesuatu yang jarak kami tukarkan satu sama lain. jika bertemu di koridor, Gintoki akan melambaikan tangan dan menyapaku sekadarnya. Aku demikian, memberikan respons berupa anggukan kecil seadanya. Dahulu, keadaan lebih buruk. Tiap kali berkumpul di meja makan, ayah dan ibu akan menghujaniku dengan pujian dan menyudutkan Gintoki dengan sindiran. Kondisi tersebut barulah berubah setelah aku memberanikan diri menggebrakkan tangan ke meja, meminta mereka berdua untuk tidak banyak bicara di meja makan. Hasilnya, meja makan yang seharusnya menjadi tempat keluarga berbagi kisah masing-masing terasa kaku, membuat nafsu makanku melayang.

Gintoki tidak mengenyam pendidikan yang layak. Di era ketika pendidikan dibutuhkan untuk memajukan peradaban Jepang, Gintoki harus putus sekolah. Dia tidak menghadiri kelas. Panggilan guru beberapa kali untuk ibu menguras kesabaran wanita serupaku itu. Ibu mencabut hak pendidikan Gintoki dan berkata bahwa perekonomian keluarga kami hanya cukup untuk menyokong pendidikan satu orang saja, yaitu aku.

* * *

"Mulai saat ini, kau akan menggunakan nama keluarga Hijikata." Ibu duduk dalam posisi _seiza_ di hadapanku. Pemandangan biasa bagiku.

Ayahku berpulang beberapa bulan yang lalu dan ibu memutuskan untuk menikahi seorang pria tak lama kemudian. Pria tersebut terlihat bertanggung jawab, setidaknya dia bukan tipikal pria penghutang yang menikahi wanita untuk menggelayuti keuangannya. Aku mengiyakan keputusan ibu. Apa pun, asalkan ibuku bahagia.

* * *

Suara derap langkahku meniti _tatami_ dengan tergesa. Aku baru menyadari kejanggalan dari papan nama di dekat pintu pagar. Kenapa ada dua nama keluarga yang diletakkan di sana? Aku menemukan sosok wanita yang kucari. Ibu tengah merajut syal untuk kukenakan di musim gugur nanti. Masih belum jadi, baru seperempatnya. Secara berapi-api, aku mengajukan pertanyaan, terlihat seperti bocah yang menginterogasi orang dewasa.

"Gintoki bukan bagian dari keluarga Hijikata. Dia akan tetap menjadi Sakata Gintoki."

Bola gulitaku melebar, memberikan tatapan terkejut. Meski belum dijelaskan, kurang lebih aku bisa menduga kenapa Gintoki tidak dimasukkan ke dalam daftar keluarga Hijikata.

 _Aku, ibu, dan ayah baruku bergegas keluar kediaman. Kami mendengar suara benda tajam bersinggungan. Pedang. Tentu saja mendengar suara pedang di malam hari bukanlah pertanda baik dan benar, mataku disuguhkan pemandangan genangan merah. Gintoki adalah satu-satunya sosok yang berdiri tegap di antara tubuh lain yang tergolek. Dia berbalik, mempertemukan kedua pasang mata kami._

" _Apa-apa maksudnya semua ini, Gintoki?" Ibu berteriak histeris._

 _Pemuda berusia tiga belas tahun itu menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah seraya menjawab pertanyaan ibu dengan kalimat singkat. "Mereka perampok. Aku membunuh mereka sebelum mereka berhasil membunuh kita semua."_

 _Kali ini, tatapanku mendarat ke air muka ibu. Wanita berusia empat puluh tahun tersebut terlihat terkejut, tidak percaya, dan gelisah. Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran ibu. Aku tak tahu kenapa ibu tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Gintoki lebih lengkap. Aku tak tahu kenapa ibu selalu cepat emosi jika menyangkut Gintoki. Yang kutahu, ibu telah mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak sepantasnya diucapkan seorang ibu pada anak kandungnya sendiri._

" _Iblis."_

 _Ibu mengatakannya dengan berbisik. Suara napas ibu lebih kentara, sedikit menutupi ucapannya. Namun, di antara keheningan malam, suara itu disampaikan begitu jelas ke telinga kami. Aku terburu-buru mengarahkan pandangan pada kembaranku hanya untuk mendapati wajah tercengang seorang Gintoki. Mulut pemuda berambut putih sedikit terbuka, seolah ada kata-kata balasan yang dia persiapkan. Namun, ibu terlebih dahulu pergi ke dalam ruangan, sedangkan ayah memilih memanggil polisi setempat. Aku ingin menjangkau pemuda dengan yukata navy andai saja namaku tidak diserukan ibu._

 _Tubuhku berbalik dan aku mulai melangkah menjauh darinya. Sejenak, aku sempat menoleh ke belakang. Kudapati Gintoki merundukkan kepalanya. helaian salju itu menutupi wajah sang pemuda. Namun dari gemetaran tubuh yang tampak jelas, aku tahu, Gintoki menangis._

Aku pecundang. Aku menganggap bahwa tindakan ibu keterlaluan, tapi tidak sanggup melakukan sesuatu. Semua protes yang ingin kuluruhkan membeku di kerongkongan. Melihatku yang terpatung di dekatnya, ibu mengibaskan tangan. Wanita berambut hitam itu menyuruhku angkat kaki dari ruangan, membiarkan dia melanjutkan pekerjaan. Aku pamit undur diri, menggeser pintu dan beranjak menuju koridor. Aku berpapasan dengan Gintoki yang hendak memasuki kamar. Sontak, aku bersandar ke dinding.

"Kau tidak keberatan dengan keputusan ibu?" Aku bertanya langsung tanpa basa-basi. Meski seringkali disebut bodoh, Gintoki pasti mengerti ke mana arah pertanyaanku.

Pemuda itu lantas mensejajarkan tubuh di depanku. Dia tersenyum tipis. Senyuman getir yang tak pernah berubah.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan jika tidak menerima keputusan ibu? Keputusannya mutlak, bukan?"

"Gintoki!"

Aku mencengkeram bahu Gintoki, mencegah pemuda itu agar tidak masuk ke dalam kamar. Aku tak tahu apa yang merasukiku. Kenapa secara tiba-tiba aku melarangnya untuk beranjak pergi? Aku tak punya ucapan untuk kulontarkan kepadanya. Aku hanya tidak bisa membiarkan senyuman sedih itu terus terkembang di bibirnya.

"Belajarlah yang rajin, Oogushi-kun. Kau adalah harapan ayah dan ibu."

Seratus persen aku akan menganggap ucapan Gintoki barusan adalah olokan jika saja tangan sang pemuda tidak berlabuh ke puncak kepalaku untuk usapan singkat. Pintu yang bergeser menjadi bebunyian terakhir sebelum kesunyian menghampiriku. Aku mendekati pintu kamar Gintoki, mengangkat tanganku. Tanganku terasa kehilangan stamina untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut, menjadikanku hanya termenung di depan kamar sang pemuda. Kenapa hubungan kami begitu buruk? Kami kembar. Di dunia ini, orang yang paling persis sepertiku adalah Gintoki dan hal tersebut berlaku pula bagi sang pemuda. Lantas, kenapa aku merasakan kesepiannya? Kenapa aku sendiri merasakan kesepian itu?

* * *

Setengah jam berlalu dengan diriku yang tidak juga beranjak dari _genkan_. Bunyi _shoji_ yang digeser lalu membuatku mendongak. Gintoki telah pulang. Sang pemuda melepaskan alas kaki dan hendak berjalan melewatiku. Namun, kakinya kalah cepat dari tanganku. Aku menarik _hakama_ -nya, memaksa sang pemuda untuk diam di tempat.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Aku melemparkan sebuah handuk tepat ke wajah sang pemuda dan berdiri.

"Ayo mandi bersama, Gintoki."

* * *

"Kau ini aneh! Ada angin apa sampai-sampai untuk pertamakalinya kau mengajakku mandi seperti ini?" Gintoki terus mempertanyakan aksiku.

Sang pemuda tetap menurut. Dia menyusulku masuk ke dalam bak mandi. Kami bertatapan cukup lama. Aku sedang berusaha mencari-cari alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun, aku tak pernah pandai berbohong. Alih-alih memperdayai, aku justru kehilangan kata-kata. Gintoki mendecakkan lidah. Dia berbalik tubuh, menghadapi dinding kamar mandi. Aku bisa melihat tubuh Gintoki yang dipenuhi luka dengan jelas. Sebagian luka telah mengering, bahkan hanya menyisakan bekas, sedangkan sebagiannya lagi terlihat seperti luka baru .yang masih basah. Aku iri pada Gintoki. Aku ingin menjalani hidup sepertinya, bebas tanpa kekangan pihak mana pun. Gintoki bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri, menjadi apa yang dia kehendaki sebagai tuan dari kehidupannya sendiri. Aku? Aku seperti boneka. Hidupku dikendalikan seutuhnya, membuatku hanya bisa memendam keinginan yang entah kapan bisa kuwujudkan.

Kemudian, tanpa bisa kukontrol, telapak tanganku tiba-tiba terulur untuk menelusuri segaris bekas luka memanjang di punggung Gintoki. Kontan saja pemuda berambut ikal itu berbalik badan. Wajah sang pemuda memerah. Kupikir, mungkin Gintoki mulai kepanasan dengan suhu air di dalam bak mandi.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" Dia berseru lantang, terlihat kelabakan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memegang lukamu saja."

Gintoki menggeram. Sang pemuda lantas beranjak dari kamar mandi duluan. Tertinggal di sini, aku justru menatap telapak tanganku. Di luar dugaan, kulit punggung Gintoki terasa amat halus, layaknya kulit bayi. Tanpa sadar, aku mengulaskan senyuman tipis.

"Kaulah yang aneh, Gintoki," gumamku.

* * *

Aku baru saja pulang sekolah ketika suara yang familiar membuatku menghentikan langkah. Kaki ini berjalan sendirinya ke kerumunan manusia. Tak jauh dariku, aku mendapati Gintoki tampak tengah bercanda ria dengan beberapa anak. Ada anak lelaki berambut panjang, berambut _violet_ , berambut ikal cokelat, bahkan ada dua anak kecil (bocah lelaki berkacamata dan gadis kecil berambut jingga) yang turut serta. Di tangan mereka terselip pedang kayu. Seorang pria berambut cokelat cerah lantas menghampiri dan mengajak mereka untuk pergi.

Diriku geram tanpa kutahu apa alasannya. Aku mengayuhkan kakiku dengan lekas menuju kediaman dan membanting pintu. Aku tidak menanggapi pertanyaan ibu dan justru berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar. Cermin yang berdiri di sana memantulkan bayanganku. Aku terkejut, cermin tersebut memperlihatkan ekspresiku saat itu. Ekspresi masam, isyarat bahwa aku tidak menyukai pemandangan yang kurekam dalam ingatanku sesaat lalu.

* * *

Sudah satu minggu hubunganku dengan Gintoki memburuk. Aku menghindarinya. Aku tahu pemuda bersurai serupa kapas memanggilku beberapa kali. Namun, aku tidak ingin menyahut. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya. Rekaan ketika dia tertawa bersama anak lainnya mengusikku, membuatku merasa kesal tiba-tiba. Aku merasa sesak dan kecewa. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar memiliki kawan. Waktuku kuhabiskan untuk belajar karena ibu ingin aku menjadi anak cerdas dan berguna. Ketika melihat Gintoki berlatih pedang sendirian, rasa lega mendekapku. Aku lega karena kembaranku pun tidak memiliki seorang kawan. Kami sama-sama sendirian. Itulah yang kupikirkan. Namun, kenyataan menamparku telak. Berbeda denganku, Gintoki memiliki tempat untuk bersandar. Dia bisa mengepakkan sayap semaunya. Dia tidak perlu menadahkan apa pun untuk membuat orang lain menaruh perhatian. Dia tidak perlu menjual kecerdasannya. Dia bisa menjadi Sakata Gintoki sepenuhnya. Tidak adil.

"Ini uang dari kami. Mungkin tidak banyak, tapi pergunakanlah sebaik mungkin." Ibu menyerahkan sekantung koin pada kembaranku.

Dua bulan terlewati. Aku dan Gintoki tetap dalam hubungan es kami. Pemuda itu tak lagi mencoba berbicara denganku, tidak pula mencoba untuk menyebut namaku. Kemudian, dia membawa kabar mengejutkan. Dia akan meninggalkan kediaman ini dan berjudi dengan alam, mencari peruntungan di tempat yang lain. Ayah dan ibu mengizinkan. Mereka tidak terlihat keberatan sedikit pun. Di samping itu, aku yang tak tahu apa-apa harus menghadapi perpisahan itu begitu tiba-tiba. Kami masih saling kikir frasa. Kami belum lagi berbagi kalimat semenjak saat itu. Kenapa kami harus berpisah?

Aku tak juga mendekatinya, masih berdiri dalam beberapa jarak. Pandangan kami bertemu ketika sang pemuda melintasi ayah dan ibu untuk berjalan ke dekatku. Kelereng rubi kian tampak jelas. Pupil kecil yang menatap lurus menelusup bola mata hitam ini.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik selagi aku pergi," pesannya.

Tanggapan tak meluncur keluar. Bibirku terasa lengket untuk memisahkan diri masing-masing, untuk mengeluarkan nada. Kubiarkan bisu menjadi jawabanku. Dalam hati aku tahu, aku akan menyesali sikapku, melepas kepergiannya tanpa apa pun selain mematungkan diri.

* * *

Meski dilarang, diam-diam aku telah berlatih memainkan pedang. Aku bahkan menyembunyikan pedang asli yang kubeli dari hasil menabung. Kini, aku menikuk impianku dan impian orangtuaku. Mereka memintaku menjadi guru. Namun, aku justru mendaftarkan diri sebagai prajurit. Kondisi negara saat ini dipenuhi pertempuran internal, ada banyak orang yang membelot dan melakukan kudeta, menyisihkan rakyat jelata serupa mereka tak berharga. Banyak nyawa melayang. Di sini, sekitar setengah penduduk meregang nyawa. Konflik antardesa tidak terbendung, perbedaan paradigma politik dan lain sebagainya menjadi wadah perselisihan. Semakin lama, orang-orang menjadikan perbedaan sebagai kambing hitam. Mereka menyalahkan perbedaan dan menyembah pertarungan. Kehilangan pandangan jernih mereka perihal kebaikan.

Ayah dan ibu menyetujui keinginanku. Mereka memahami bahwa prajurit dibutuhkan, bahwa era samurai harus kembali dihidupkan. Aku yang dahulu hanya bisa menggenggam pedang sesekali, kini justru tak ingat kapan pernah melepaskan pedangku. Aku berjaga, berusaha melindungi orang-orang. Benakku lantas teruju pada paralelku, pada Gintoki. Apa yang tengah dia perbuat saat ini? sampaikah berita kekacauan negara ini ke telinganya? Kenapa dia tak kunjung kembali?

… Apakah dia masih hidup?

* * *

Ketangkasan dan taktik yang meletup dari otak cerdasku mengantarkanku pada jabatan tinggi. Aku disodorkan tahta sebagai wakil komandan, membuatku tenggelam dalam pekerjaanku. Otakku dikemudikan banyak hal, membiaskan bayangan Gintoki dari waktu ke waktu. Ayah dan ibu pun tak pernah mengungkitnya sama sekali. Lama-lama aku bertanya, siapa gerangan Gintoki?

Sejauh yang kuingat setahun ini tubuhku selalu bersentuhan dengan _tatami_ markas. Komunikasi yang terjalin antara aku dan orangtuaku hanya berperantarakan sepucuk surat, dikirimkan tiap beberapa bulan sekali. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa mereka baik-baik saja.

"Wakil Komandan, ini dokumen yang Anda butuhkan." Yamazaki menaruh setumpuk berkas di atas meja kerjaku.

Pemerintah pusat menyebarkan sayembara untuk menangkap seorang biang onar yang telah mempermainkan keamanan pemerintah dan melumpuhkan banyak prajurit. Aku membaca nama yang dituliskan di bagian paling bawah kertas. " _Shiroyasha_ ". _Samurai_ yang telah mengalahkan banyak prajurit. Salah satu musuh pemerintahan.

* * *

Jemariku mengoleskan segumpal kapas ke pedang, membersihkan noda darah mengering yang menghalangi ketajaman. Pekerjaanku terusik ketika suara ketukan terdengar. Aku bergegas menuju pintu dan menggesernya.

"Gintoki?" Napasku tercekat begitu tahu siapa tamu yang bertandang ke kediamanku.

Kembaranku. Kembaran yang nyaris hilang dari ingatanku kini menampakkan diri. Selalu secara tiba-tiba. Pakaian yang dia kenakan bersimbah darah. Dalam ekspresi kelelahan dan menahan sakit, Gintoki mengulaskan senyuman lemah. Aku tahu ada keganjilan darinya. Tubuh Gintoki oleng, dia tersungkur ke tubuhku. Aku terkesiap mendapati pedang menancap di punggungnya. Berteriak, aku memanggilkan ahli medis terdekat.

Setiap detik, aku memanjatkan doa untuk keselamatannya. Aku tak ingin mendengar napas beratnya. Aku tak ingin melihat raut muka kesakitannya.

* * *

Ayah dan ibu duduk di sisiku, menghadapkan tubuh pada seorang pemuda berambut putih yang masih terbaring di atas _futon_.

Aku tak mengerti, ibu tak berbicara apa pun saat aku memberitahukan kondisi Gintoki. Wanita itu hanya berlari sekencang yang dia bisa dan memandangi wajah pulas sang pemuda. Kekinian, aku tahu, ibuku tidaklah melupakannya. Ibuku tidaklah meremehkannya.

"Toushiro, Ibu ingin berkata jujur kepadamu. Ayah kandungmu telah tiada sudah sejak lama. Ayah yang kalian berdua kenal, bukanlah ayah kandung kalian. Ibu menikahi ayahmu. Namun, _samurai_ bodoh itu meninggalkan Ibu. Dia memutuskan meraih pedangnya dan pergi keluar rumah, meninggalkan Ibu yang sedang mengandung kalian. Dia mati tanpa kembali sebagai jasad. Tubuhnya tidak ditemukan. Namun, kepolisian percaya bahwa dia telah gugur. Semenjak itu, Ibu mengubur sosok ayah kalian dalam-dalam. Ibu menikah lagi dengan seorang pria dengan perjanjian. Ibu tidak ingin mengubah nama 'Sakata' ini."

Kelereng hitamku membulat. Aku menoleh pada ayah dan ibuku bergantian.

"Namun, buah memang jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya. Gintoki terlahir dengan semangat seorang _samurai_. Dia menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan menantang maut, persis seperti ayahnya. Ibu takut. Ibu takut ditinggalkan. Oleh karena itu, Ibulah yang mengabaikannya terlebih dahulu. Ibu menumpu harapan Ibu padamu. Ibu ingin kau tumbuh tanpa harus mengenal pertarungan. Ibu tak ingin kau meninggalkan Ibu. Namun, Ibu tahu bahwa diam-diam kau pun berlatih sendirian. Pada akhirnya, kau pun berkenalan dengan pertarungan. Kalian benar-benar keturunan orang itu."

Kerongkonganku terasa kering. Alih-alih menimpali ucapan ibu, aku beranjak mencari air minum. Ibu sempat menceritakan kenangan pahitnya. Menjadi _samurai_ adalah hal abu-abu, opsi terakhir dari hal yang mungkin akan kami lakukan. Untuk menegakkan kebenaran, pedang digunakan sebagai senjata pembunuh. Darah tumpah-ruah. Pada akhirnya, kebaikan yang dilakukan tetap saja menjentikkan bibit kejahatan.

* * *

"Pelan-pelan sedikit, Toushiro!" Erang Gintoki. Aku tengah mengoleskan cairan pembersih ke lukanya. Kudapati jumlah bekas luka lain di punggung sang pemuda bertambah jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan dengan dulu saat kami mandi bersama.

Dari narasi sang pemuda, dia adalah _Shiroyasha_. Dia mengotak-atik keamanan pemerintah untuk membebaskan gurunya, Yoshida Shouyo, yang dicurigai tengah membentuk gerakan pengkhianat negara. Aku tak tahu lagi. Haruskah aku menyeret Gintoki ke dalam penjara ataukah berkomplot dengannya?

Di antara kebingunganku, Gintoki memberikan gagasan.

"Jangan terlibat lagi denganku. Setelah ini, aku akan pergi. Anggaplah kita tidak saling mengenal."

* * *

Ucapan ibu terngiang di telingaku. Ibu bilang, Gintoki sejujurnya telah membulatkan tekad untuk tidak pernah kembali sejak awal. Pemuda itu tak bisa menjamin bahwa dia akan berada di pihak yang khalayak anggap benar. Namun, dalam keadaan nyaris sekarat, dia menyeret langkahnya sampai tempat ini. Hal itu tak lain dilakukannya karena ibu bilang bahwa pemandangan terakhir yang ingin Gintoki lihat adalah wajahku.

" _Itulah satu-satunya hal yang membedakan Gintoki dengan ayahnya … ayahmu. Anak itu berusaha kembali untuk menemui orang yang disayanginya ketika ayahmu tidak pernah lagi menampakkan diri."_

Mengilas balik, aku semakin bisa memahami perasaan ibu. Jika Gintoki mati kala itu, aku tak tahu akan bereaksi seperti apa. Mungkin aku akan membabi buta mencari siapa pembunuh Gintoki. Putih menjadi hitam dan hitam menjadi putih. Aku tak akan bisa membedakan keburukan dan kebaikan lagi.

* * *

"Selamat siang, _Shiroyasha_." Aku menurunkan pandanganku ke bawah dengan dagu yang angkuh menengadah.

Di dalam sel yang kukunjungi, sosok pemuda berambut putih tengah duduk bersila. Dia mengarahkan sepasang rubi miliknya padaku di antara helaian poni yang memanjang. Edo. Aku dipindahtugaskan, mendapat kehormatan untuk mengisi posisi sebagai wakil komandan di markas pusat. Hari pertama bertugas, aku diantar ke koridor ruang tahanan untuk bertemu salah seorang buronan yang berhasil ditangkap hidup-hidup. _Shiroyasha_. Tiupan asap dari sebatang rokok yang kuhisap mengenai wajahnya. Pemuda itu menyeringai.

"Wakil Komandan, ya," decihnya.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku ke sela-sela jeruji, menjambak helaian ikal sang pemuda dan membenturkan kepalanya ke lantai berkali-kali. Dia masih menyeringai, membuatku kembali mempertemukan dahinya dengan beton. Beberapa penjaga melihatku dengan tatapan ketakutan. Aku terus melakukannya sampai sosok _Shiroyasha_ jatuh pingsan.

* * *

Suara besi yang berdenting terdengar dari tanganku. Aku mengepulkan asap dari mulutku. Iris mataku melihat ke kanan dan kiri, memperhatikan tahanan yang tengah terjerembab dalam mimpi. Kemudian, sebuah ruangan menyambutku. Aku memasukkan kunci yang kupegang, membuka sebuah pintu. Pemuda itu, Gintoki, keluar dari kerangkengnya. Dia mengerling padaku dan mengulaskan senyuman tipis. Aku balas tersenyum. Kuberikan dua kunci tepat ke tangannya.

"Yoshida Shouyo ada di lantai bawah tanah. Kondisinya sehat. Hanya ada dua penjaga di garis depan dan satu di garis belakang. Pergilah lewat pintu sebelah kanan dengan menggunakan kunci tersebut. Kemudian, ini terakhirkalinya aku menolongmu. Ini terakhirkalinya aku mengganggapmu sebagai kenalanku."

Sebelum dia menderapkan kaki, aku menjegal langkahnya. Pemuda putih itu ingin memarahiku. Namun, syal biru yang kukalungkan pada sang pemuda membungkam mulutnya.

"Aku meminta ibu membagi syalku menjadi dua. Satu untukmu."

"Terima kasih."

"Kunjungilah ibu sesekali, Bodoh."

Pemuda berambut putih itu melebarkan senyuman sebelum akhirnya memantapkan kakinya untuk berlari pergi. Ya, ini kali terakhir aku mengampunimu, Gintoki. Karena jika bertemu kembali denganmu, aku tak akan segan-segan membawamu ke tiang gantungan.

Aku dan dia adalah saudara kembar. Wajah kami mirip. Namun, perangai kami sangat berbeda. Pemuda itu benci aturan, menyenangi kebebasan, sedangkan aku memilih menerapkan peraturan seketat mungkin untuk menghindarkan kesalahan. Namun jika dipertemukan, kami akan lebur menjadi satu. Saat dipertemukan, kami akan menjelma menjadi satu orang. Karenanya, biarkanlah saat ini kami hidup dengan cara yang berbeda. Anggaplah bahwa kami adalah _parallel_ kami satu sama lain. Sampai tiba saatnya, pedang kami akan beradu dan kami tidak akan lebur menjadi satu ketika bertemu. Sampai tiba saatnya, kata kembar itu akan kami pupuskan sendiri. Kelak.

Meski tetap saja, aku tidak akan pernah berharap saat itu tiba.

* * *

 **Fin**

— _Thanks!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
